


The Surprise

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: While out shopping one day in the aftermath of Order 66, Rex returns with something... Unexpected.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilRexsoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/gifts).



> For my friend Lil.

"Where are you Rex?" Ahsoka muttered as she stood waiting in the park at the centre of the small town they were currently living in.

They'd chosen the world because it was deep in the outer-rim, where the chance of being discovered by the empire was significantly less while they figured out what to do next.

Today, they were out shopping and had split up to get things done faster, agreeing to meet up in the park at around lunchtime.

She'd finished quicker than she'd expected and had decided to just head to the park and wait for him and hadn't been too bothered when the meet up time came and went, assuming he'd just been held up a bit.

But now she'd been waiting for almost an hour and was starting to get rather worried, with thoughts of imperial agents ambushing him and other, more unpleasant scenarios playing out in her mind. 

After another fifteen minutes with no sign of him, she was all set to dump her shopping and start searching for him when she finally felt him approaching and a minute later spotted him crossing the park towards her.

When he spotted her he waved and gave her a smile, walking over as if he'd lived like this all his life and they weren't in hiding.

“You had me worried there for a minute,” she said quietly, when he reached her.

“Sorry Ashla,” he said, using her alias. “I had to make an extra stop that took longer than expected,” he added, indicating the box he had under one arm.

“What's in there?” she asked curiously.

“It's a surprise,” he said with a teasing smile. 

“I hate surprises,” she muttered, though her curiosity was piqued.

“Well, you'll like this one,” he smirked. “Come on, let's head home, I'm starving.”

“Fine,” she sighed, know that nothing short of physically taking the box off him would get him to tell her before he was ready.

So they gathered up their shopping and walked back to their place, and the whole way back she wondered what Rex had in the box.

It was a twenty minute walk back and by the time they reached home, she was burning with curiosity.

They got inside and Rex set the box on the table as they quickly put away the shopping.

“So... What's in there?” she asked when they were done, trying to to appear too eager.

“Have a look,” he smiled, picking it up anyway.

So she went over to the box and made to pick it up.

“Just be gentle,” he said.

She nodded and carefully picked up the box and lifted the lid.

A soft meow came from inside and she let out a gasp as a tortoise shell baby Tooka poked it's head out.

“Aww, she's adorable,” Ahsoka sighed as she carefully lifted it out.

“So you like her?” Rex asked, smiling.

“I love her,” she sighed, as the kitten snuggled into her chest, purring contentedly.

“I'm glad,” he smiled, putting his arm around her. “After everything, I thought we need some happiness in our lives.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, returning the hug.

The kitten meanwhile, climbed it's way up her shoulder to nuzzle against her cheek.

Rex laughed.

“I think she likes you too,” he said with a soft smile.

“Yeah,” she giggled, as the kitten tickled her her Lekku.

They spent rest of the day playing with the kitten, enjoying the moment of happiness and as they went to bed that night, Ahsoka snuggled into Rex.

“Thank you,” she whispered again.

"You're welcome," Rex whispered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

And with Rex's arms around her, she drifted off, feeling happier than she had in a long time.


End file.
